


5 veces en las que Kerem se da cuenta de que Hande es su alma gemela y 1 vez en la que hace algo al respecto

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Literalmente el título lo dice todo.Tenemos 5 veces en las que Kerem Bürsin es consciente de que Hande Erçel es su alma gemela y 1 vez en la que hace algo al respecto.Además, añadimos el plot de los soulmates y las marcas que te ayudan a identificarlos. En este au las personas nacen con una marca que se complementa con la de tu alma gemela.
Relationships: Kerem Bürsin/Hande Erçel, hanker - Relationship, peakymiyy, reknah - Relationship, skatermiyy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	5 veces en las que Kerem se da cuenta de que Hande es su alma gemela y 1 vez en la que hace algo al respecto

La primera vez que Kerem Bürsin se dio cuenta de que era **_muy_** probable que Hande Erçel fuera su alma gemela fue en julio, cuando estaban grabando el final del segundo bölüm de Sen Çal Kapımı.

Acababa de entrar en la habitación y la estaba viendo ahí, frente a él, con ese vestido amarillo que solo conseguía marearle y hacer a su imaginación volar muy alto, y se mantuvo agarrado al picaporte de la puerta, por si perdía el equilibrio. Allí entendió, una vez más, que ella era, _sin duda_ , la mujer más guapa que había visto en toda su vida.

Kerem siempre había sido consciente de la marca que tenía en la muñeca. Había sido siempre consciente de ella y de lo que significaba.  
Era la mitad de una estrella y era de apenas un tono más oscuro que el de su piel, y tenerla solo evidenciaba que había alguien por el mundo que tenía en su cuerpo la otra mitad. Alguien que era su alma gemela.

Lo que Kerem no esperaba era que esa persona pudiera ser Hande.

No podía negar que siempre había habido una conexión especial con ella.   
Desde su primer encuentro.   
Incluso en todas esas reuniones que mantuvieron por zoom durante la cuarentena.   
Y, sobre todo, desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos a diario.

Sin embargo, nunca había llegado a plantearse que esa conexión se debiera a algo más que un flechazo y una evidente atracción física.

Pero entonces Serkan debía ayudar a Eda a subir la cremallera del vestido y Kerem tocó la piel de su hombro para subirla el tirante y de repente, allí, en la parte baja del cuello, vio una pequeña marca, muy similar a la suya.

Kerem sabía demasiado bien cómo disimular cuando algo le sorprendía así que acabó de rodar la escena sin dejar notar su impresión. Esto fue, en parte, gracias a la química que tenía con Hande y al hecho de que se perdió en su mirada cuando ella se giró de espaldas al espejo para enfrentarle. Pero cuando las cámaras pararon de rodar tuvo que pestañear y recrear la imagen de nuevo en su mente para obligarse a creer que era real. Que Hande tenía la mitad de una estrella en la base del cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa cuando ella le preguntó si estaba bien y se acarició la barba, pensando en sí decirla algo al respecto o no.

Al final soltó un suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio.   
Quizá no era la otra mitad de su propia estrella.  
Quizá era una simple coincidencia.  
Quizá tenía que empezar a admitir que Hande le gustaba y no buscar excusas en las marcas de las almas gemelas.  
Quizá.

-

La segunda vez que Kerem Bürsin se dio cuenta de que era **_más que_** probable que Hande Erçel fuera su alma gemela fue en el viaje a Antalya.

Llevaba soñando con el recuerdo de la escena del vestido desde que había ocurrido y no podía evitar emocionarse pensando que había una posibilidad, aunque fuera mínima, de que ella tuviera en su piel la otra parte de la estrella que él tenía en el interior de su muñeca.

Estaban rodando en la playa y les habían dejado libertad para grabar una parte jugando al voleibol. Hande llevaba un bañador de leopardo y una falda blanca que se levantaba cada vez que saltaba para darle a la pelota y que solo hacía que Kerem sintiera más calor corporal de lo normal. Además, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y la sonrisa más bonita alumbrada por los rayos del sol. Pero parecía haber un imán de atracción hacia su cuello que él no podía eludir y que le impedía fijarse completamente en todo lo demás. La marca era pequeña y apenas visible, pero Kerem era capaz de distinguirla sin importar la distancia.

Luchó contra sí mismo porque ansiaba tocarla, ansiaba decírselo, ansiaba saber _si ella lo sabía_. No hizo nada, aun así, porque Hande acababa de salir de una relación y lo último que quería era suponerla un problema.

Se mantuvo a su lado, como el compañero que había sido desde el principio, como el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

Y mientras más la hacía reír, más se enamoraba.  
Y mientras más sonrojos la sacaba, más quería confiar en las marcas destinadas.

Porque luego se bañaron y nadaron entre las olas y la volvió a tener muy cerca y su estrella tenía exactamente la forma que encajaba con la suya.

Y en el templo de Apolo, después de grabar la escena, Hande le confesó que tenía miedo. Miedo de no encontrar a su otra mitad.  
Miedo de que nadie tuviera la otra parte de su marca.

Y a Kerem le entró miedo también.   
Miedo de no ser suficiente.  
Miedo de decepcionarla.  
Así que, instintivamente, se tapó su marca con la otra mano y la sonrió.

–Hande Erçel no necesita un alma gemela –La dijo –Las estrellas son capaces de brillar por sí mismas sin la luz de otras.

-

La tercera vez que Kerem Bürsin se dio cuenta de que, **_casi claramente_** , Hande Erçel era su alma gemela fue después de rodar la escena de la lluvia. Llegaron corriendo a la caravana de Kerem, riéndose y temblando un poco de frío.

Hande le pidió una camiseta para cambiarse la que llevaba y no enfermarse y Kerem la dejó una de las más grandes que tenía, para que la sirviera como vestido. Se dio la vuelta para que tuviera intimidad y cuando se giró de nuevo y la vio con su ropa, sintió cómo se le sonrojaban las orejas. Cerró los ojos un breve instante, tomando una respiración disimulada y obligándose a mantener la calma.

Se tocó la marca sin darse cuenta y Hande siguió con la mirada el movimiento. Escondió una sonrisa mientras se recogía el pelo y se sentó el suelo.

Kerem tragó saliva, dándose fuerzas para no centrar su vista en sus piernas desnudas y se quitó la camisa de Serkan Bolat para ponerse una suya, seca.

Notó los ojos de Hande en su pecho y el sonrojo de las orejas se le extendió hacia el cuello mientras se le formaba una media sonrisa.

Fuera o no su alma gemela, Hande también sentía la atracción entre ellos y, de momento, para él, eso ya era suficiente.

Se revolvió el pelo para quitar algo de humedad y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, tapándoles a ambos con una manta.

Hande se recostó en su pecho y Kerem la rodeó con un brazo, apreciando, _de nuevo_ , más de cerca la mitad de la estrella.

Pusieron algo de música relajante y simplemente estuvieron así, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro, la respiración del otro, los latidos del otro.

Y Kerem comprendió, en ese momento, que quería apostar por que Hande fuera su alma gemela y no solo porque su marca encajara particularmente bien con la suya, sino porque se estaba enamorando de ella y no quería una vida si no podía compartirla a su vera.

-

La cuarta vez que Kerem Bürsin se dio cuenta de que, **_evidentemente_** , Hande Erçel era su alma gemela fue en la escena del primer halvet de Serkan y Eda, con las cortinas como única protección y la cámara desapareciendo cada vez más hacia el espacio infinito.

Kerem estaba abrazándola, besándola, sintiéndola, y ya no podía diferenciar cuándo era él de verdad y cuándo era el propio personaje. Porque Kerem se había enamorado de Hande y de Eda también. Y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ello.

Cerró los ojos, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla y notó las manos de Hande en su cara. Se embriagó de su aroma, evitando constantemente que su mirada se dirigiera a la parte baja de su cuello, pero cuando fue consciente de que las cámaras ya no podrían captar lo que estaban haciendo se inclinó y la besó la marca de la estrella y la notó temblar bajo su toque.

Y Kerem sonrió porque al volver a hacerlo, Hande soltó un sonido agudo, pero muy dulce, sobre su oído y le confirmó casi al completo que tenía que ser ella.

A Kerem siempre le habían explicado las posibles reacciones que podía tener un alma gemela cuando su otra mitad la rozaba la marca. Había personas que, _incluso_ , eran capaces de llegar al orgasmo si su alma gemela tocaba el punto correcto.

Él no quería arriesgarse demasiado y traspasar el límite, porque la respetaba más que a nada y seguían en un rodaje, así que se alejó, intentando no sentirse demasiado orgulloso por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hande tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y le rehuía la mirada, pero Kerem vio la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios y no pidió más.

-

La quinta vez que Kerem Bürsin se dio cuenta de que Hande Erçel era, **_definitivamente_** , su alma gemela fue en su cumpleaños, en el cumpleaños número 27 de handemiyy rararara.

Le había invitado a pasarse por la noche para celebrarlo con ella, con su hermana, con sus amigas; es decir, con su familia. Y él había aceptado.

Había aceptado porque pasar más tiempo con Hande siempre era una bendición. Y sentir que ella le integraba en su vida era algo a lo que jamás se negaría.

No habían hablado de lo que había pasado mientras grababan esa escena del bölüm 13, pero Kerem sabía que ella pensaba en ese momento casi tanto como él porque la había pillado varias veces mirándole los labios y tocándose los suyos propios antes de rozar con su dedo su marca.

–Eres tú. Soy yo. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo que no lo sabemos? –Quería decírselo, quería gritárselo; pero no iba a excederse. Que ella eligiera un ritmo, que lo marcara, y Kerem lo seguiría.

Por eso, la noche de su cumpleaños, Kerem no hizo amago de ser nada más que su compañero de trabajo y un gran amigo. Se comportó exactamente igual que lo hizo ante el equipo, sin guiños escondidos y roces furtivos como los que la dedicaba cuando estaban solos.

Y Hande se puso más nerviosa que nunca, porque la picaba la marca del cuello por las ganas de que él volviera a besarla.  
Porque la ardía la lengua por las ganas de decirle que _sí,_ que ya lo sabía, que era consciente, que dejaran de fingir. 

Sin embargo, esa noche, los dos se fueron a dormir sin haber avanzando ni un solo paso.

-

La vez que Kerem Bürsin fue **_del todo_** consciente de que Hande Erçel era su alma gemela y se dispuso a hacer algo al respecto fue en diciembre.   
Diciembre era el mes de los deseos, y no había deseo más grande que el que él tenía de estar con ella.

Así que, unos días antes del reportaje de la revista Hello, Kerem les encerró a ambos en su caravana y la acarraló.

–Tenemos que hablar.

Hande solo asintió, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y la mirada fija en él.

–Me he cansado, Handemiyy. El peso de guardar un secreto cada vez se me hace más pesado y ha llegado el momento de soltarlo antes de que explote.  
Tengo muchas posibilidades de perder, pero voy a aferrarme a la que me dice que todo puede salir bien, que no llevo meses viviendo equivocado, que tú también lo has notado y...

–Te quiero –Dijo ella, cortándole. Y Kerem se apoyó a los lados de su cabeza porque le faltó el aire de repente.

–¿Qu...? ¿Qué?

–Te quiero, Kerem Bürsin. Estoy enamorada de ti.

–Joder, joder, _menos mal_ , Handemiyy. Porque _yo_ estoy enamorado de ti. –Susurró, juntando sus frentes y cerrando los ojos.

Las manos de Hande se apoyaron en su cuello y le besó la barbilla, rozando después su frente con su barba y haciéndole reír.

–¿Me enseñas tu marca? –Le preguntó, casi inaudiblemente.

Kerem se separó unos pasos y extendió la muñeca. Hande se tocó su propia marca y le volvió a mirar.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Lo empecé a sospechar en julio y lo medio confirmé cuando nos quedamos aquí después de grabar la escena de la lluvia. Tenía miedo de no ser suficiente y no te lo dije porque quiero ser todo lo que necesitas y...

–Te quiero –Le repitió, agarrándole la cara y obligándole a mirarla –Te quiero, a ti. A Kerem Bürsin. Tal cual eres. Y no me importa lo que diga mi marca porque yo te siento como mi alma gemela en mi corazón, no por la mitad de mi estrella.

–No me puedes negar, de todas formas, que nos facilita la vida que seamos almas gemelas literalmente hablando. Porque yo también te siento como alma gemela en mi corazón, pero agradezco que el universo pusiera nuestras marcas iguales. Imagínate que estamos enamorados y nuestras marcas no encajan, le estaríamos rompiendo el corazón a dos personas más y eso es una putada.

Hande se echó a reír y le abrazó y Kerem la sujetó de vuelta contra su cuerpo y se inclinó.   
Y esta vez _no_ _solo_ la besó la base del cuello.


End file.
